


Les Amis One Shots

by MultiFangirlll



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, at least this one, not the next one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFangirlll/pseuds/MultiFangirlll
Summary: Chapter 1. Alive?Chapter 2. The adventures of Les Amis modernChapter 3. Boarding School AU(This was written years ago but I only posted it on Wattpad, please don't judge me.)





	1. Alive?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this one shot is about Grantaire surviving the bullets and waking up hours after the fall of the barricade.

From darkness to dizziness.

Buzzing noise.

Grantaire slowly opened his eyes, not noticing his surroundings or anything really. He tried to move, but felt an aching pain in his stomach that caused difficulties standing up. Then he noticed the bullets. How was he even alive? What had happened? The now sober drunk looked around and saw the cafe, the good old cafe, but something had changed. The hope was gone, the light had disappeared. It was then that he noticed his friends laying on the floor, lifeless in their own pool of blood.

"'Ferre?" He started, his voice softened. "No no, this cannot be happening. Joly? Courf?" Tears were streaming down his face as he remembered what had happened. He walked downstairs as he felt the memories flashing through his head, him waking up at the sound of gun shots. Carefully looking what was going on and seeing their leader standing alone by the window, facing guns... Enjolras. Grantaire panicked as he remembered them getting shot. Still not fully processing and trying to forget the pain in his stomach, he looked around in search for his friend. He stopped when he saw a red flag from outside, hanging down the window, with a limp hand holding it. "No!" He cried and he ran back upstairs as fast as he could. When there, he noticed that it was indeed their leader, his friend, who was hanging upside down out of the window. Somehow Enjolras' boot or foot got stuck and he just hung there, in silence. And Grantaire knew that, in his whole life, he had never had a day this terrible. For just a second, he didn't move, he couldn't move and just stared at the awful thing his eyes were looking at.

Then he heard something. A cough. _Enjolras was still alive_. Grantaire pulled his friend in and carefully laid him down on the ground. He tried to examine the wounds, but he wasn't the medical student... He pushed his tears away and tried to search for a way to be helpful.

"R?" A soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, yes it's me, I'll help, I'll- I can just-"

"You're alive." Enjolras sounded relieved, yet he was only half awake.

"Yes, apparently I am. And I'll help you get better, like always, just watch me." Grantaire joked, but he was terrified. This was probably his only friend still alive, hearing from the sound he heard outside, complete silence.

"I'm fine" Enjolras smiled and he tried to stand up, only to be pushed down again by Grantaire.

"Are you kidding me? You're 'fine'? You look like a zombie! You've just been shot like five times! And you want me to believe you're 'fine'?" Grantaire's mind was rushing when he heard someone walking up the stairs. In the meantime Enjolras had fallen into unconsciousness again. Grantaire searched for some kind of weapon, but there wasn't that much time so he broke a beer bottle so that the edges were sharp. You couldn't kill someone with it that easily, but it was better than nothing. It was all unnecessary when he saw who was coming up the stairs. Marius.

"Grantaire! You're alive!" Laughed Marius, who clearly thought he was the only survivor.

"Yes! So are you! I am actually so happy to see you right now, I need your help." Grantaire said with desperation in his voice. Marius saw the bodies of their friends and Grantaire just knew from his face that he had seen more. Marius's face was still covered with tears.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Enjolras is still alive." Grantaire heard Marius gasp and quickly added: "barely." He step aside and Marius too, kneeled down to his friend in red.

"We can bring him to Cossete's house, that's where her father brought me when I was injured."

"You got saved by your girlfriend's father?" Grantaire asked before he was cut off by a short "shut up." Grantaire picked up Enjolras and carried him on his shoulders, Marius showed the way to Cossete's house. On the way, Grantaire told Marius about what had happened and how they got shot. Marius told Grantaire how he was saved and that Cossete's father could probably get a doctor to save theit leader as well. And for the first time today, Grantaire actually felt like it was going to be okay.

 


	2. The Adventures of Les Amis Modern

 

"Do you have the red one?" Enjolras asked to Courfeyrac.

"This one?" He responded. It was too dark to really see any colors of the graffiti, but it had to be night, otherwise the police would arrest them immediately. Not that that had never happened, but they'd rather not spend their night in a cell again.

Enjolras turned to look at it. "Yes that one, gimme please." Courfeyrac passed the graffiti can to Combeferre, who passed it on to Enjolras. He began spraying 'Revolution' on the wall.

"I see a flashlight! I repeat, there is a flashlight spotted!" Whispered Joly loudly, he was keeping the watch, slightly panicking now.

"Could be just a car? A motorcycle?" Combeferre stated, trying to stay positive.

There was a loud shout, followed by: "You there! Stay right where you are!" Policemen were running towards the rebellious group of friends, with more and more flashlights to be seen.

"Definitely not a car!" Shouted Joly as they began packing their stuff as fast as they could.

"Almost.. Done.." Grantaire said from the corner, he was concentrating on his little graffiti painting on the wall, next to the big, now finished,  'Revolution'.  
"Hurry up please, c'mon we really have to go now." Feuilly was waiting nervously for Grantaire, who was done and picked up the last cans from the ground. Most of them were already running and the police were coming closer and closer.

"I repeat one more time, don't move or your punishment will be worse!" One of the men shouted.   
But the friends kept running.

Enjolras was running upfront and looked behind to see if everyone was still behind him. Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Bahorel, Joly, Jehan, Bousset, and Cosette, with Feuilly and Grantaire a little behind. While he was looking back to count all of them, Enjolras didn't notice the policemen he was running right into. The man grabbed his arms and immediately picked his handcuffs off of his belt. "We finally got you now, didn't we? You're the leader right?" He asked. There was a big grin on his face, the police were trying to get this group of young men for some time, and now it seemed like he even got their leader. Enjolras didn't say anything. He just nodded once.

Suddenly, Courfeyrac shouted and jumped on the policeman so Enjolras was able to run away. "Wait!" They heard the officer shout once more, but they didn't listen. Jehan and Bahorel pulled Courfeyrac off of the officer and everyone of the group was running again.

The police was still running behind them, but luckily for les Amis -as they liked to call themselves-, those officers didn't know the streets as well as they did. Combeferre was now running upfront with the others close behind. He made a sharp turn left, and left again, then right and finally, left again. The group all leaned against the stone wall of the street and noticed the police not behind them anymore. Trying to catch their breath, they walked the final street.

Jehan opened the door to the cafe. He walked in and felt the same warm glow the cafe always gave. Gavroche was running towards them and hugged them.

"And?" He asked.

"Why are you even up? You should be sleeping at this hour?" Jehan looked at his watch.

"I tried. But he kept saying he wanted to see you guys return." Said a voice from behind the bar counter. Eponine smiled. She was cleaning some cups and Marius prepared some drinks for the guys. The two friends tended bar sometimes when no one else would.

"Hey! You're still awake!" Courfeyrac came forward from behind Jehan and sat down with open arms. Of course, Gavroche ran up to him and hugged him.

"How did it go?" Gavroche asked again, he looked around and saw the rest of the guys walk in, all trying to catch their breath.

"My first graffiti session went great." Cosette smiled. Éponine gave her a high-five.

"Here, take some." Eponine put drinks on the table.

"Yes. It's time to get drunk." Grantaire said as he sat down and picked up a drink. There was an annoyed sigh heard from the other side of the room, Enjolras.

"Let's turn on the tv and watch." Courfeyrac said, answering Gavroches' question. Enjolras walked over to the tv and turned it on.

'Next on Night News, and this just came in, the police almost had the group of rebels that left graffiti paintings all over the city. The group was earlier also accused of painting the statue of the head of the police, sir Javert, in front of the police office and protesting during meetings of the mayor. A few hours ago, the police had found the rebels spraying graffiti all over the house of the mayor. Here comes a word from an officer that was there: "We literally had them, we almost had the leader in handcuffs, but they somehow managed to escape.."

"Yeah! I jumped on you!" Courfeyrac shouted at the tv, but he was cut off by a "shhhh!" From the rest of the group and Gavroche put his finger on his mouth.

"But believe me citizens, the police will deal with these rebels. If anyone sees a group of boys, around the age of 20, tell us immediately and we'll take care of it. Let's keep the streets clean. Thank you." That was that, we'll take a short break, but after, Night News will return. Stay tuned!'

Enjolras turned off the tv and sat down next to Grantaire and Bahorel. He smiled. The police had failed to catch them once again and here they were. At the cafe again, all together.

"To us!" Combeferre said, and everyone raised their glass.

"To us!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, feedback is always appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> I had to somehow fix the ending, rereading this from like four years ago is weird cause I don't remember writing it. I do think I was in an early phase of shipping Enjoltaire. 
> 
> Tomorrow the next one: The Adventures of Les Amis Modern. :)


End file.
